


The Last Scheme

by Galaxa13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey needs more power. Six human souls wasn't enough, but how can he get more? He doesn't have the power to reload. . . but someone else does. He just needs to manipulate them into using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Scheme

"I just can't understand. . ."

Flowey ran away.

Broken and battered the flower traveled through his labyrinthine network of roots within the Underground. He had been _so powerful_ and now look at him. Fleeing from the mercy of a child. For the first time in what seemed like forever he had felt the power of the SOUL inside him. He had the most DETERMINATION within the Underground again. He was practically a god! Then the souls had rebelled against his control. They had healed the kid while he was trying to kill them. Then they had torn themselves apart and disappeared into the ether, leaving him empty and powerless once again.

_(He refused to think about the similarities this event shared with what happened with Chara. How he had refused to do what they had wanted. How their soul vanished as his body turned to dust.)_

He couldn't kill the human as he was. He _would_ kill them. Their mercy was meaningless to him. He had spent so long finding every way to kill everyone else no matter how kind they were to him he would do the same here. They were so stupid to let him live. If they had killed him that would have been it, he would have been gone. No more do-overs for him. Instead they insisted on sparing him, which just gave him the opportunity to plan and think. Flowey smiled to himself as he pushed through the dirt. He'd figure this out. He'd find a way to kill them off and be the one with the power to reset again. After all this time he'd gotten good at planning, at manipulating events into his favor.

The only hiccup was that he couldn't just go back in time to set things in motion. Not having all the time in the world was troublesome, but he could figure out a way. He just needed to make the _kid_ go back. _He'd_ still remember everything and know what to do, after all. He'd just work through them to cause their own demise. Then again, he still didn't know what he'd do _after_ going back. How was he supposed to get more power? He had just been the most powerful thing in the Underground and it still hadn't been enough. What could he do to be greater than six human souls?

Popping out of the ground Flowey looked around. Good, he was alone. No one to disrupt him while he thought and planned. Taking a deep breath he shook some dirt from his petals. The only thing more powerful than _six_ human souls was _seven_ human souls. He couldn't get that seventh human soul. Perhaps he could have gotten it earlier if he hadn't kept reloading to kill them over and over again, but if that were that case then he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in now. So what could he do? It wasn't like there was anything equal to the power of the human soul down here, or else the Barrier would have been broken a long time ago. Closing his eyes Flowey bent at the stem. There had to be _something_ he could do. . .

_"It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human SOUL."_

Flowey's eyes snapped open. That was it! If he took the souls of the monsters then he _would_ have that seventh human soul, or at least something equaling it! How to gather the souls of monsters, though? Only Toriel's and Asgore's could feasibly be gathered. All the others would just vanish. Wait. . . If he could somehow get a hold of the human souls again then perhaps they would give him enough power to simply _suck_ the souls out of everyone? Now, how could he accomplish that? He'd tried so many times before to get to the souls. He had only gotten them this last time because Asgore had shown them to the human. They wouldn't lower their guard to allow him to steal them again. He'd have to distract them. . .

Flowey couldn't help but laugh. It would be _so easy_! The human had spent so much time being such a goody two-shoes and chumming it up with everyone that all he'd have to do was arrange for their "friends" to be there when they met Asgore! They'd rush to the human's aide, protect them from Asgore, and while they were all busy with that he'd sneak in and grab the souls! He even knew exactly who to warn! Papyrus! That stupid skeleton was always _so_ eager to be a hero. Not only that, but Papyrus already knew who he was. Or at least, who Flowey wanted him to think he was. This was why he usually opted to "befriend" Papyrus. It made things so much easier to manipulate if you had at least one person you could talk to without suspicion. 

So that was settled. After getting the kid to go back he'd go to Papyrus and let him know that his little human friend was about to face off against Asgore. For some added insurance he'd be sure to suggest the skeleton bring help. More people to distract the king and human from the souls the better. Then while they were all talking he'd absorb the souls so he could steal everyone else's. After that he really _would_ be a god! No one would be able to stop him! With all that power he wouldn't let the souls rebel against him. He could well and truly do _whatever_ he wanted! The only thing left to figure out was how exactly he was going to get the human to LOAD.

Flowey swayed on his stem as he thought. As it was the human was still trapped down here. The only way they could get out would be if they went all the way back to Toriel and killed her for her soul. They weren't going to do that. If they weren't willing to kill _him_ after their fight he couldn't imagine them going through the trouble of finding and offing her. Even if they they _were_ willing to do that he figured it would take them a while to get to that point. He could entice them with a better ending to their adventure, a way out. Just give them that little nugget of hope, tell them things would be better if they just went back a tried again. Surely that would be enough to get them to use their power. Since they seemed so focused on being friends with everyone maybe he should give them a little direction for their time hopping? Tell them to talk to Alphys. Yeah, that's what he'd do. They'd be too distracted getting buddy-buddy with her to think too much about him.

Then again, Alphys was difficult to get close to. If anything she'd just shut the human out if the kid pushed too hard. This would require some more manipulation on his part. What strings could he pull to get things to work in his favor? Hm. . . There was that ugly fish woman. Her and the doctor's mutual crush on each other was sickening. It would be easy enough to use that. How many times had he set the two up together now? How many times had he torn them apart? How many times did he leave them pining away for each other? It really didn't matter anyway. Nothing did. Once again he'd use Papyrus for this. The captain was always writing those stupid love letters of her's. He'd just tell Papyrus to suggest to her that the human deliver one of them for her. Gosh, it was just so easy to set things in motion when you used everyone's friendship and trust for each other!

Flowey began to quiver in excitement. Oh this run was going to be so much fun! The human will be so busy on their little friendship quest and everyone will be so willing to protect them that they'll leave themselves wide open! They were all so stupid and pathetic! Oh he couldn't wait to see the look on the human's face when they realized how mistaken they were for letting him live! Everything would be all their fault! If dying over and over again couldn't break them, maybe watching all their friends' souls getting stolen would.

Ducking back into the ground Flowey made his way back to the palace. With any luck the human was still there and wouldn't make him search all over the Underground to give them the "good news". It had been so long since he was this eager to set a plan into motion he might not even be that annoyed if they did! It certainly helps when there's a new piece on the board. He had grown so tired of all his other toys. Having the human around made things interesting.

As it was they _were_ still at the palace. Still in front of the Barrier too. Flowey watched them as they held their phone against their ear. Whatever could they be listening to? Were they seriously trying to call Toriel again? Then the human sighed and lowered the phone, putting it back in their pocket. Turning around they faced the archway that held the Barrier. Silently they placed a hand against the magical force trapping them on this side. It was time to make his move.

"Why. . .? Why did you let me go? Don't you realize that being nice. . ." Flowey frowned sadly as the human turned to look at him. ". . . just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends. . . but now, you'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you." He gave the human a sad smile. Yes, lay on the guilt. Make them _want_ to go back and fix things. "Hurts, doesn't it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone. . . you wouldn't have to feel bad now. So I don't get it. If you really did everything the right way. . . Why did things still end up like this? Why. . .?" He had to keep from laughing. Countless runs had taught him how to fake sadness. Look sadder. "Is life really that unfair?"

A pause stretched between the two as the human refrained from answering and Flowey gazed off into the distance.

"Say." Flowey said, looking at the child again. "What if I told you. . . I knew some way to get you a better ending? You'll have to load your SAVE file, and. . . Well, in the meantime, why don't you go see Alphys? It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows. . . maybe she's got the key to your happiness. . .?" Flowey smiled at the human. "See you soon." Then he vanished into the earth. This was going to be so _fun_.


End file.
